vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wario
|-|Wario= |-|WarioWare Wario= |-|Wario Man= Summary Wario (Japanese: ワリオ, Wario) is a recurring character in the Mario series. He is an obese, muscular, hot-tempered, and greedy man, and Mario's yellow-and-purple clad arch-rival. He usually appears as an antagonist, or in some cases an anti-hero. His name is a combination of Mario's name and the Japanese word warui (悪い), meaning "bad". Wario's greed pushes him to commit malevolent acts, such as the seizing of Mario's castle. Wario has also proven to be very cunning as he has tricked Mario on many occasions. He often goes out on his own adventures, from stealing treasure to running a microgame making company. Wario has helped heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom on a few separate occasions as well. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 5-B | High 4-C, higher as Wario Man Name: Wario Origin: Mario Bros Gender: Male Age: In his 40s Classification: '''Human '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can create explosions by farting, Can create quakes with his ground pound, Can create great shock waves simply by punching the ground, Can clone himself, Several transformations, Can charge into his enemies with ease, Power Absorption (Most of his enemies end up giving him his forms), Hypnosis, Flight, Invisibility, Fire attacks and breathing in space with power-ups, Electricity Manipulation, Invulnerability with the power flower, star, mega mushroom and Wario Man transformation Attack Potency: Small Planet level+ (Stronger than Shake King, who dispersed a cloud) | Large Star level+ (Fought with Mario and Bowser), higher as Wario Man Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class XJ | Class XTJ Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Via power-scaling) Durability: Small Planet level+ (Took hits from the Shake King) | Large Star level+ Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range, higher with transformations Standard Equipment: Disguise Rod, Balloon Suit, Garlic, Pots that give him hats with different powers, Power Flower and Wario Bike Intelligence: High, able to create inventions in a brief period of time Weaknesses: Wario is highly greedy, and usually acts dumb. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dash Attack:' Wario's signature move. He rushes towards and ram the opponent with his shoulder. There's a more powerful variation called 'Super Ram', where he charges head first and runs even faster into the point he creates afterimages. *'Earthshake Punch:' Wario punches the ground hard enough to create an earthquake and shockwaves, causing opponents to be stunned and different effects on the environment such as making blocks fall or building structures rise. *'Power Throw:' Wario will charge up energy and throws the enemy or object with incredible power. *'Smash Attack:' It's essentially Wario's version of the series' Ground Pound, where he slams the ground with his rear. He has a much more powerful variant where he creates afterimages and a re-entry effect. *'Wild Swing-Ding:' Wario swings his opponents around at incredible fast speeds, taking out other opponents surrounding him. *'Pile Driver:' Wario slams his foe hard into the ground, damaging others enemies caught in the impact. *'Corkscrew Conk:' Wario turns into a destructive, spinning ball and attacks flying enemies. *'Wario Waft:' Wario attacks with his flatulence, which is powerful enough to create a mushroom cloud. He has a variation called 'Gas Mask' where he runs faster while leaving a toxic trail, causing his opponents to be confuse if they are unfortunate enough to get caught in the vicinity. *'False Wario:' Wario creates a doppelganger of himself to fool his enemies. *'Magic Spell:' Wario, through unknown means, can cast a spell that puts people under his control. It's only used once in Super Mario Land 2. *'Magic Weapon:' Wario forges a weapon of pure energy in shape of a hockey stick. It's only used once in Mario Sport Mix in a fight against the Behemoth. *'Belly Blast:' Wario's Super Strike. He surrounds himself with lightning then strikes the target with his stomach, leaving a trail of lightning on the target. *'Swelled-Up Wario:' Wario's Mega Strike. Sucking in large amounts of air that almost seem to form a small tornado, he swells up to balloon size and gets a pink face. After rearing back slightly, he unleashes all the air full force into the target, resulting in a fiery explosion and a gunshot-like sound with the target having a re-entry effect after the strike. Transformations: *Arty Wario that allow him to Make blocks and hearts. *Captain Wario that allow him to row through water in a inner tube, or even go completely underwater in a submarine and shoot torpedoes. *Cosmic Wario that allow him to attacks with an laser-pistol and jump higher. *Dragon Wario that allow him to breathe fire, swim in lava and can have blue fire. *Genius Wario that allow him to see invisible doors, blocks, platforms, etc. and use a boxing-glove on an Ultra Hand. *Invisible Wario that allow him to become invisible. *Jet Wario that allow him to flight and glides down slowly. *King Dragon Wario that allow him to fly very far and shoot a flame projectile. *Metal Wario that allow him to walk on Lava and Freezing Water. *Sea Dragon Wario that allow him to shoot fire in a sort of cloud right in front of him. *Sparky Wario that allow him to bring a small amount of light into a pitch-black room, power up electric machines and attack enemies with his electric powers. *Thief Wario that allow him to dash at high-speeds, jump higher and attack creatures directly. *Vampire Wario that allow him to defeat any enemy on touch and go to Vampire Bat form that can make him fly. *Wicked Wario that allow him to fly. *Wario Man that allows him to fly and jumps higher and survives the vacuum of space, he also becomes substantially faster, stronger and invincible to all damage. Key: Wario Land | Composite Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Nintendo Category:WarioWare Inc. Category:Super Mario Bros Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Anti-heroes Category:Wario Land Category:Fire Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Flight Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Earth Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4